poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure Transcripts
Here is the transcript of Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure. Narrator: Long ago, The evil emperor named Nogo fought ruthlessly against the Glitter Force, Until they finally defeated him and peace was restored. Years later, Nogo returns and a new team of heroes rises up to stop him. They are Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The episode begins one day at Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Rutherford was coaching Raphael and his friends. Dean Rutherford: (blows his whistle) Students begin training! Raphael Parker: Alright, Everyone, let's get to it. Matthew Mikesell: Way ahead of ya, Ralph. Wanda Williams: Here we go. As they got started going through obstacles, Rena Sheridan, Lamar Wilson, and Gianna Hoover were athletic. Dean Rutherford: (blows his whistle) Time we hit break! (to Raphael) Raphael and friends did wonderful, Rutherford impressed! How Raphael and friends be great compared to Rena, Lamar, and Gianna? Raphael Parker: Well, Dean Rutherford, we had to start our team effort to begin with. Lamar Wilson: I'll say, I could get use to this already. Rena Sheridan: Me too. Gianna Hoover: Same here. Sawyor Porter: At least we tried not to break a sweat. Jus then, they got a call from their morphers. Raphael Parker: What's up, Faragonda? Faragonda: (on communications) Rangers, meet us at the Unikingdom right away. Raphael Parker: We're on our way. Dean Rutherford: (as the bell rang) Students dismissed from gym! (Yu-Gi-Oh GX Theme Song Plays) :1 ::Chillin' out with the crew in the school yard ::Findin' trouble, never lookin' too hard ::Well back at class, they never taught us this ::Some things you gotta learn, hit or miss :Bridge ::Tough times, hard climbs ::We'll take 'em on together ::Right now, let's go! ::Power Rangers, Go, Mythic Rainbow! ::Chorus ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Game on, get your game on ::We'll make the grade and win this fight (Short instrumental) :2 ::We'll make the grade somehow ::Yeah! ::Power Rangers, Go! :2 ::Game on, get your game on ::Come on ya better play your cards right ::Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! Erica Adams (V.O.): Jankenland and Flower Magic World Adventure! Soon after gym class was over, Ralph and his friends arrived right on time. Raphael Parker: Faragonda, we're here Faragonda: I'm glad you and your friends could come. Bloom: We've got visitors. Mario: Meet Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha from the Sunny Bell, not far from Canterlot. Unikitty: And these are Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha from Jankenland. Raphael Parker: Hey there. Jankenman: Hello, Rangers. Mary Bell: We're very honored to meet you. Princess Peach: And we have three new Mythic Animals for you to meet. With that said, they each came up and introducing themselves. Vapor: Hello, my name is Vapor, I'm the Mythic Rainbow Indigo Cobra. Toa: I'm Toa, the Mythic Rainbow Purple Cougar. Leon: I'm Leon, the Mythic Rainbow White Chameleon. Raphael Parker: Nice to meet you three. Princess Daisy: I sure hope we'll find us a new Indigo, Purple, and White Ranger for Mythic Rainbow. Angelina Rodriguez: Don't worry, Princess Daisy, I'm sure we'll find them soon. Meanwhile at the Shadow Realm, Emperor Nogo came with a new evil plan. Emperor Nogo: It's time to make myself an even powerful Shadow Demon. With that said, Shadow Hornet was created. Emperor Nogo: Shadow Hornet, begin your rampage and destroy the rangers! Shadow Hornet: Yes, Master. And with that, he buzzed all the way down to earth. Then, he started taking over Jankenland and Flower Magic World while covering it in darkness. Emperor Nogo: Now, to cover Jankenland and Flower Magic World with utter darkness. Master Frown: That sounds evil enough. Brock: I can hardly wait what happens if we destroy the Power Rangers. Emperor Nogo: (laughs evilly) Later on, Vapor, Toa, and Leon started searching for the chosen Power Rangers. Vapor: Come on, we must find our chosen rangers. Toa: But where can we find them? Leon: I'm sure we'll know them by their characteristic. Kiko: Let's hope so. Pepe: Which one are the three? With that chosen wisely, Vapor, Toa, and Leon each found Rena, Lamar, and Gianna. Vapor: Hello, I'm Vapor. Are you Rena Sheridan? Rena Sheridan: Yes. Toa: Lamar Wilson? I'm Toa, I've been looking for you. Lamar Wilson: Me? Leon: Gianna Hoove, right? I'm Leon. Gianna Hoover: What is it you want with us? Soon, they explained everything to them one by one. But Suddenly, there was an attack of the Shadow Creepers in the city. Shadow Hornet: Get him! Arnold Rodriguez: Get back, You creeps! Raphael Parker: (realizing who he saw) Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Saku: What is it, Raphael? Raphael Parker: It's Angelina's older brother, Arnold Rodriguez, the richest boy in the whole world! Saku: How do you know him besides her? Raphael Parker: He and I used to be classmates in middle school years ago, we don't agree on something. We always compete against each other and he always blames me for all the things I didn't do! Saku: I'm sure you two will understand each other's problems if you tell him, Ralph. With Arnold in real danger, Ralph had to stop these Shadow Creepers from harming him. Raphael Parker: Hurry, get to safety! Arnold Rodriguez: Thanks. As he took off, Ralph felt being appreciated by his own revival who never thanked him before. Saku: Are you alright, Ralph? Raphael Parker: Wow..... Tecna: He must be really pleased of himself. Rosalina: He'd just saved his own rival. Chris: Even thought they don't get along, he deserves friends. Soon, the rangers are back together at the Unikingdom. King George: Rangers, we have found our Indigo, Purple, and White Rangers of the team. Queen Harmony: Your friends, Rena, Lamar, and Gianna. Raphael Parker: Really, but how? Rena Sheridan: Our Mythic Animals came to us. Lamar Wilson: They knew we were the ones on account of our potential. Gianna Hoover: We're one of you guys now. With that said, Raphael was amazed to have three new teammates of Mythic Rainbow Then, Jankenman and his friends led Ralph and his friends to Jankenland. Jankenman: Our homeward, Jankenland is in real danger! Saku: Any suggestions, Raphael? Raphael Parker: Well, we should probably come up with a different strategy. Aikko: Each of you have your own rainbow energy. Persian: With it, you'll be able to light away the darkness. Chokkin: You can do this. Guyan: It's inside all of you. Ururun: Each color of the rainbow. Leon: It's true. Raphael Parker: It's settled then. So, Ralph and his friends started using a lot of rainbow magic to restore it. Lamar Wilson: It worked! Mac DeNunez: I know, it actually did. Raphael Parker: It sure did. Jankenman: Our townsfolk are in a huge debt, Raphael, thank you. Raphael Parker: No problem at all, Jankenman. Then, Mary Bell and her friends brought the Mythic Rainbow Rangers to Flower Magic World. Mary Bell: This is it, my home world, Flower Magic World. Kraken: It's going out of balance because of the darkness. Patrick Simmons: This can't be any good. Sawyer Porter: We'll help anyway we can. Bobby: We know you will, Sawyer. Ken: It'll take a lot of rainbow magic. Tap: Just shine the darkness away. Bongo: You can do it. Erica Adams: Let's do it like last time. Matthew Mikesell: What're we waiting for? Raphael Parker: Let's get to it. With every amount of rainbow magic, they finally restored Flower Magic World to it's colorful glory. Mary Bell: You did it, my homeward is saved! Thank you all so much! Raphael Parker: Anytime. Yuri: With that out of the way, we can focus on fighting the shadow demon. Chris: He's probably back on earth right about now. Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo became upset with the Power Rangers getting in his way. Emperor Nogo: I can't stand this, it's just too impossible! (to Shadow Hornet) Shadow Hornet, destroy the rangers! Shadow Hornet: Yes, Master. So, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers returned and saw Shadow Hornet. Shadow Hornet: Surprise, Rangers! Gianna Hoover: What is that thing!? Angelina Rodriguez: It's one of Emperor Nogos shadow demons. Shadow Hornet: You're about to feel my sting! Rena Sheridan: Not on our watch! Raphael Parker: You got that right, it's Morphin Time! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Rainbow Power, Rising Up! At last, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers morphing sequence begins including the Indigo, Purple, and White Rangers. Little did they realized after they morphed, Arnold Rodriguez discovered who the Mythic Rainbow Rangers were and kept it to himself. Raphael Parker: Blazing Fire of the Falcon, Mythic Rainbow, Red Ranger! Sawyer Porter: Fearsome Water of the Shark, Mythic Rainbow, Blue Ranger! Patrick Simmons: Courageous Forest of the Rabbit, Mythic Rainbow, Green Ranger! Angelina Rodriguez: Soaring Sky of the Eagle, Mythic Rainbow, Yellow Ranger! Erica Adams: Gentle Melody of the Robin, Mythic Rainbow, Pink Ranger! Wanda Williams: Strong Iron of the Bear, Mythic Rainbow, Orange Ranger! Mac DeNunez: Bickering Dance of a Dolphin, Mythic Rainbow, Aqua Ranger! Matthew Mikesell: Armored Shell of the Turtle, Mythic Rainbow, Turquoise Ranger! Rena Sheridan: Venomous Bite of the Cobra, Mythic Rainbow, Indigo Ranger! Lamar Wilson: Fearsome Growl of the Cougar, Mythic Rainbow, Purple Ranger! Gianna Hoover: Deceiving Camouflage of the Chameleon, Mythic Rainbow, White Ranger! Altogether: All Colors of the Rainbow, For heroes to grow, Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow! The Mythic Rainbow Symbol appears. Shadow Hornet: Attack, Shadow Creepers! Raphael Parker: Let's get 'em! So, they fought off Shadow Hornet along with the Shadow Creepers. Saku: You know what to do, Raphael. Raphael Parker: Right, Saku! Mythic Falcon Sword! (taking out a lot of Shadow Creepers) Kraken: Now, Sawyer! Sawyer Porter: Yee-Haw! That's what I'm talking about! Mythic Shark Daggers! (bringing out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Joey: After you, Patrick! Patrick Simmons: Thanks, Joey. Mythic Rabbit Axe! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Thea: Let's send them sky high, Angelina! Angelina Rodriguez: I'm way ahead of ya, Thea. Mythic Eagle Staff! (wiping out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Rosie: Time to take it up a notch, Erica! Erica Adams: Way ahead of you, Rosie. Mythic Robin Bow! (firing at a lot more Shadow Creepers) Bark: Ready for a brawl, Wanda? Wanda Williams: Ready as all ever be, Bark. Mythic Bear Gauntlets! (taking out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Echo: Let's give everything we got, Mac! Mac DeNunez: Right, Echo. Mythic Dolphin Twin Blades! (bringing down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Tank: It's our turn, Matthew! Matthew Mikesell: Okay, Tank. Mythic Turtle Boomerang! (taking out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Vapor: Rena, use the Mythic Cobra Scepter! Rena Sheridan: On it, Vapor. Mythic Cobra Scepter! (wiping out a lot more Shadow Creepers) Toa: Now, Lamar, use your Mythic Cougar Sais! Lamar Wilson: Gotcha covered, Toa. Mythic Cougar Sais! (taking down a lot more Shadow Creepers) Leon: Your turn, Gianna, use your new Mythic Chameleon Whip! Gianna Hoover: Got it, Leon. Mythic Chameleon Whip! (bringing down every last Shadow Creepers) Shadow Hornet: Let's see what you got, you're about to feel my sting! Rena Sheridan: Not for long! Mythic Cobra Scepter! Lamar Wilson: Mythic Cougar Sais! Gianna Hoover: Mythic Chameleon Whip! Altogether: Indigo, Purple, and White Strike, Final Attack! Shadow Hornet: That really stings! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Gotcha! Lamar Wilson: Being a Power Ranger is so cool! Gianna Hoover: You said it! Rena Sheridan: We could get use to this! Matthew Mikesell: You three are one of us now, welcome to the team. Lamar Wilson: Thanks, Matthew. Emperor Nogo: It's not over yet, Rangers! Shadow Hornet: (as the spell made him bigger) Here comes the big beast! Raphael Parker: Uh oh, it's time to summon our Zords. Gianna Hoover: You guys have Zords? Leon: You'll see. The Mythic Rainbow Animals: Summon Mythic Rainbow Zords! At last, the Mythic Rainbow Zords including the three new ones came just in time. Bark: Now, let's see you guys combine with your own Megazord as Ralph and the others use the Mythic Rainbow Megazord! Wanda Williams: That's not a bad idea. Let's do it! Raphael Parker: Right, Mythic Rainbow Megazord, Descend! Wanda Williams: Rainbow Gladiator Megazord, Descend! At last, the Zords combined into each two Megazords. Raphael Parker: Mythic Rainbow Megazord, Ready! Wanda Williams: Rainbow Gladiator Megazord, Ready! Soon, the greatest Megazord battle begins as they make their move. Shadow Hornet: Let's see what you got! (hits the Mythic Rainbow Megazord) Raphael Parker: Whoa, dodge! Then, the Rainbow Gladiator Megazord used the shield. Wanda Williams: We got this, Ralph! Sawyer Porter: Much obliged for the assist, Wanda. Wanda Williams: Now, Gianna! Gianna Hoover: Right! Activating Chameleon Tongue Saber! With a few slashes, the Megazord joins in the battle to make ready for the final strike. Raphael Parker: Alright, Guys, it's time to finish this battle! The Mythic Rainbow Rangers: Mythic Rainbow Double Slash, Final Attack! Shadow Wasp: This is a big ouch! (exploded) Raphael Parker: Rainbow Rises and Darkness Falls! In the CPA, Ralph and his friends celebrated their victory. Raphael Parker: Oh yeah, another victory for Mythic Rainbow. Jankenman: Thanks for you help. Mary Bell: You're all true friends now, and we wish to give our support to you all. Sawyer Porter: Think nothing of it, Partners. Patrick Simmons: You can say that again. Faragonda: Yes, and we'd like to welcome Rena, Lamar, and Gianna to the team. Rena Sheridan: We're honored, Faragonda. And so, they celebrated their victory once again. The End Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5